


Box of Happiness

by StarlightLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, First Fic on Here Woo, Fluff, If I Could Fly, Larry Feels, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song writing, Songfic, This Probably Actually Happened, idk???, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLarry/pseuds/StarlightLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep and finds some photographs under the bed.</p>
<p>Using the inspiration to his advantage, he takes some time to write what he's best at.</p>
<p>A song for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Happiness

4am.

4am in the fucking morning and Harry still for the life of him could not get to sleep.

He'd tossed and turned around underneath the blankets for nearly four and a half hours now, and he still hadn't slept for even a second.

He grunted under his breath and sat up against the headboard of the bed, looking down to his right side at Louis, who was far gone. Small, light snores escaped his parted lips, making his fringe flutter slightly. His hair was matted to his forehead, limbs at awkward angles and his leg sticking out from underneath the blanket.

And Harry smiled, because although he's annoyed as fuck with himself for not being able to sleep, he's so glad that Louis is resting peacefully by his side, just like any other night.

Harry loved him with every ounce of his being. He was in love with this boy and nobody could ever change his mind on the subject. He'd shout it from the rooftops, scream it until his throat was raw and until his lungs were begging to be refilled with oxygen.

But, despite his heart swelling at the plain sight of his sleepy baby, he really fucking wanted some sleep. Or something to do. And he didn't want to wake Louis at all, so he sat there for another ten minutes or so, staring at the blank wall and sighing.

And that's when he remembered the box of polaroids under their bed.

So, Harry turned on the lamp on his bedside table and reached under the bed, taking out the small wooden box and placing it in his lap.

He slowly removed the lid and took out the stack of photos, looking through them one by one and smiling fondly at each and every photograph in his hands.

Those moments the pictures were taken in were perfect. No worries or cares in the world, just Louis and Harry being themselves and having fun together.

Each photo was special, no matter the quality or lighting.

Harry and Louis in Disney Land. Louis sat on Harry's lap at Nick Grimshaw's party. Louis sleeping with the sunlight beaming down on him and looking like a fucking angel as per usual. Louis and Harry holding hands in front of the Eiffel tower. The photo Liam took of them both on a boat travelling down one of the rivers in Italy.

Harry could name the location of each one and he can remember each one being taken, memories that stayed with him captured in physical copies and resting in his hands.

All these ran through Harry's mind as he sat there with a big, dimpled grin on his face and the feeling in his chest only Louis could provide.

Harry had to let it out someway, somehow.

Finding some Blue Tac in his drawer, he started sticking some to the backs of his favourite photos and got up off of the bed, pinning each photo to the blank wall he was staring at not too long ago.

He also took out his notebook and a pencil, sitting himself down on the wooden floor in front of the photos and staring at them between scribbles and words, taking up a page.

Two pages.

Five pages.

Seven pages.

At 6:30am, Harry texted Liam.

_'I've got a song I want to show you at some point. H x'_

 

xxxxx

 

Louis and Harry stumbled into their bedroom in a fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs.

Louis closed the door behind them and Harry's face was contorted in hysteria, flopping back onto the bed.

Shortly after, Louis joined him and they both calmed themselves down, Harry wiping under his eyes and shaking his head to himself in amusement.

A few seconds of blissful silence washed over them before Louis turned onto his side, looking at Harry and Harry did the same, head resting on his arm as he looked over at Louis.

"You've still got that song to show me Harold." Louis huffed a bit, pouting slightly and reaching over to trace Harry's tattoos.

"But it's a surprisee" Harry whined in response.

"But Liam won't stop talking to me about it and it's making me sad.." Louis pouted, and Harry found it hard to say no, even found it hard to imply the word, when he looked at him like that.

"Fine... Fine... Okay... Just get comfy and I'll play it to you.."

Harry then got up and took his guitar from where it rested against the wall, glancing at the faint marks from the Blue Tac on the wall before sitting down opposite Louis, who was sat comfortably against the headboard, eyes big like an excited child.

Positioning his fingers correctly on the neck of his guitar, Harry started to sing and play to Louis, eyes closed and singing his heart out.

The best he could, just for Louis' ears to hear and eyes to see.

Harry named it 'If I Could Fly' and it was one of his proudest achievements.

And, boy, did it pay off, because by the end, Louis was sobbing.

Properly sobbing with tears running down his cheeks and his mouth covered up with the blanket.

The moment Harry set his guitar down, Louis launched himself forwards, tackling Harry in a huge hug and burying his face into his neck.

Harry felt himself tear up a bit too as he rubbed Louis' back gently, looking down to kiss his head softly.

"I-I-I love y-you s-so m-much you kn-know..." Louis choked out, looking up at Harry with his bright blue glossy eyes.

And Harry nodded, smiling fondly down at the boy. _His_ boy.

"and i love you so much more than that baby..." Harry replied, holding Louis close to him.

And Louis didn't even try to argue with that.


End file.
